


reward for good behavior

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: The Deputy might have come up with a more "creative" way to keep the youngest Seed brother under control.





	reward for good behavior

Shaun could admit—or  _ had _ to, by this point in his life—that he had something of a type. Certainly not the best kind either, if the arguments that ended any previous relationships were to be believed. But then, warnings had only ever made him all the more motivated to rise to the challenge. 

Maybe a wire or two had gotten crossed somewhere in his brain. Something that would provide an excuse for why he shook his head with far more amusement than exasperation at John Seed’s voice lighting up the truck’s radio the second he rolled into Holland Valley. At least there was no one there to judge him but Boomer, who was easily mollified with a pat to the head.

“Deputy, back to satiate your sin already?”

The simplest route tended to be a casual disregard. Even John would tire himself out without a receptive enough audience. But, for once, Shaun was in an actual good mood. Seemed a shame to waste it.

“You know, most civilized people start with, ‘Good morning.’ Feel like giving that a try?” He didn’t even try to hide his chuckle when the other side remained nothing but static, thumb pressed firmly down on the radio’s receiver. “Come on, now, good boys are the ones that get all the rewards.”

It should have been insulting. Just enough like the usual smart ass bits he threw John’s way that he strained his ears to catch the start of that tell-tale snarl. Except all he got instead was an odd little hiccup, like someone struggling to catch their breath. 

The waver that came threw in John’s voice had Shaun’s free hand tightening around the steering wheel from something he really didn’t want to stop and consider. “What would you even know about that?”

Shaun didn’t bother asking for specifics. Not when the itch at the back of his mind was already waking up to inform him of just  _ what _ the youngest Seed brother was reaching for. “Oh, I know plenty,” he said. “Remember what I said, though? Only reward the good ones. Sets a bad precedent otherwise.”

“I can be… I mean…” An edge grew in John’s voice, which meant he had to have caught Shaun’s chuckle. It had the opposite effect of what the man must want, though, given the drawn out, near reedy quality. Like a child protesting against something they knew was going to come about anyway. “I  _ am _ good!”

“Show me then.” This was one hell of a crazy idea, but then, that made it fit in just right with the rest of the county. “Do it, and I’ll show you all the things I’ll say yes to.”

John said, “Fine,” like it was being punched out of him and, honestly, Shaun could relate.

*

It had been somewhat easy to get his expectations under control. Shaun had been too addled to try issuing a time-frame, let alone a set stock of rules. 

Maybe, Shaun had hoped, John would get too distracted to try steamrolling through all he wanted for at least a day or so. That would have been enough for people to get their feet back under them.

So, actually getting those days of quiet—two full ones, even—had been more than enough. A chance to rest up between securing the odd bits and ends that still preyed on people’s minds. 

Except come the next, there was no one out there to meet his energy on the roads. Took him actually seeing peggies skittering  _ away _ from him to put that together. At least none of them had caught him staring slack jawed at them; too taken aback to try hunting them down proper. 

Which might have been for the best, if the latest revelation was any sign.

“The truck just...stopped.” The resident was grateful for the bottle of safe water passed her way, even more so for the plate of food Mary May slid in front of her. “Said we’d been given another chance to prove our worth and, well, I wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Shaun could only nod, able to feel Mary May’s probing gaze following him the whole way out the door. He fumbled with his radio, palms at risk of being sweaty like he was a teenager phoning his crush.

God, absolutely nothing about this world made sense anymore. But, hell, a deal was a deal, no matter how crazy.

“Name the place.”

*

Shaun did his best to be sneaky. He might not be in as much risk of getting a bullet to the head as he was before, but that doesn’t mean word of the deputy strolling into the Seed’s ranch will go over well. Given the grudging sense of appreciation he already has for just what John set at risk for this, what lectures he must have sat through, it almost seemed rude not to allow the man some sort of cover.

Not that any of it much mattered when John is  _ on _ him all but the second he opened the door. Shaun had to toe it shut with the back of his boot, hissing out through clenched teeth as John panted into the throat his arms currently have a vice grip around.

“John—”

“You can’t take it back.” He’s caught John in a manic state before, back in the man’s bunker, but this is different. The posturing all stripped away in the haste to get the words out. “I’ve done so much. Things you didn’t even ask for! Isn’t that enough? Can’t you see that—”

“John.” Shaun let it drag heavier now, drawing his tone stern enough that he had to ease the tension out of John’s back with a slide of his hand. “You’ve already proven plenty and...and I keep my promises.”

He can actually feel the rush of air leave John’s body all at once, even if he still didn’t quite relax. “Thank you, Daddy,” he murmured, and that is... _ oh _ .

John didn’t like the silence, already trying to pull away, teeth flashing when Shaun held on despite it. “Don’t pretend this isn’t what you wanted. Not when you…” There are nails digging into Shuan’s arms now, hard enough that he wasn’t entirely convinced there wouldn’t be marks left through his sleeves. “Or was this all just for a chance to mock?”

“No, believe it or not, I’m not actually that much of an ass.” Shaun already had a decent enough idea of where John learned to reach for the worst outcome first. Had already spent more than enough time biting back words people didn’t want to hear; not without trying to play amateur therapist for him in between.

There was still just enough leverage for him to pull John in for a kiss. It’s more than a little rough, teeth digging into his bottom lip harder than needed, but that just seems to fit. John certainly didn’t seem all that upset about watching him swipe the lingering bits of blood away with his tongue.

“Show me to your room.” Shaun slid his hands alongside John’s sides before taking a step back, smiling, faintly, when the man already takes a step forward to follow him. “Good boys don’t get taken on the floor.”

And just like that, the over eagerness is back.

John’s determined to keep their hands clasped together the whole way up, which became more than a little awkward around corners and the like, but Shaun wasn’t about to tempt another outburst. It wasn’t until they actually reached the bedroom—fittingly plush all around and looking like heaven after how he’s been sleeping—that John let his hand drop, rising his own to fiddle with the buttons at his vest.

“Too many clothes, huh?” Shaun leaned in, turning to press a kiss to the side of John’s head when he started to let it drop. “Hey, I’m not complaining. Be an idiot to over something that makes my boy look so pretty.”

It’s not the first time he’s used the word, but the hint of possession in it seemed to tick against something in John. Something that has the man pressing up against his chest all at once, leaving very little question that John’s enjoying himself based on what’s pressed hard along his thigh.

John didn’t do anything by halves, trying to deepen each kiss he got until it got distractingly hard to undo any of the buttons. At least, from the little shake John gave when a few tore, the man doesn’t much seem to mind.

Still, when Shaun got that heavy belt buckle undone at last, there’s some tension that ran through John. Enough to make him remember exactly what he had read in Joseph’s book or heard implied elsewhere. 

“Not that,” he muttered into John’s mouth, fighting not to let the man swallow the words right up. “Reward, not punishment.”

John might as well be pulling back to stick his tongue out for how petulant he is when pulling away. “I know that,” he snapped, eyes anywhere but Shaun.

  
“Right, right.” Redirect and distraction, bouncing away from anything too real. He could do that. “Then you should be on the bed, yeah?”

It’s a wonder that John’s pants don’t actually hit him in the face with how fast he moves. Actually getting a full view of John naked, though, is something glorious. Even if the man batted too hard, fingers tugging at his hair when his mouth lingered against too deep marks.

“You’re still dressed,” John frowned.

“Yep,” Shaun replied, hooking John’s legs, one by one, up over his shoulders. “That’s because I'm not what's important here.” He can't scold John for preening over it, but he scrapes his teeth along a thigh as he bends down.

There hasn’t been much cause for him to put his mouth to work like this in some time. It wasn’t difficult to make up for any sloppiness with enthusiasm, though. Particularly when John’s reactions multiply tenfold under the right amount of effort. Easy enough to tell which approach was the right one whenever it earned him John’s hitched breaths all but cutting out entirely as hands scrambled along his arms.

He was already thinking—hoping, honestly—that he might actually earn some proper marks over time when he actually managed to wiggle a finger in past his tongue at last. The combination of the nails digging hard into his forearms, along with the tight spasming around his finger have him drawing back, resting his forehead against John’s shaking knee to draw in harsh breaths.

“I’m not going to hurt you with this,” he swore.

John shook his head, ignoring the sigh that broke out from Shaun as a result. “I don’t need…” The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips, brow furrowed as he struggled to find the words. “Just your mouth, Daddy,  _ please _ .”

A smile is already forming by the time Shaun groaned, barely fading at all when he let a leg drop to swat at a thigh. It probably shouldn’t be all that surprising that John should expect pain to come with pleasure. Not to mention how, like this, any prep is dragged out for longer. Because, despite John’s claims, the man is tight enough to make a person wonder if anyone has ever managed to spread him out properly before.

Then again, given the types Shaun can imagine that populated those years, it’s entirely possible no one ever really did. It makes a proper snarl work up in the back of his throat somewhere when he’s three fingers in, considering a fourth as John gasped above him.

“D—Daddy, no...no!” It would make Shaun pull back entirely if not for the sly edge to the smile that’s there to greet him. “Inside, need you too…” There are fingers dragging past the little half-moon marks John’s already left along his arms and Shaun had to lose himself in a kiss—much sweeter and virtually all tongue this time—before he has the sense to draw back.

John actually pouts, no other word for it, when the condom is removed from the foil, making Shaun chuckle. “Gotta wait until…” He swallowed down the promise that had been on the tip of his tongue, although the glint that awaken in John’s eyes can tell him it’s already been guessed at. “Not putting you at risk for a bit of fun.”

John shrugged, arms looping around Shaun’s neck before he can stop to wonder if John really doesn’t care about getting sick or not. “For now then.” He laughed through the bites Shaun dropped to his throat to distract him, although it all got punched out at once he started to ease inside.

There wasn’t much of a chance for this to be gentle, but neither of them seem much inclined to care. 

John seemed determined to tear his skin apart whatever way he can, whether with teeth or nails. It’s not as if Shaun’s in any fit state to give an incentive against it, hips snapping up whenever John finds the right purchase to rip with.

A problem for another time, one where he didn’t have John shuddering apart beneath him, tears in the corners of his eyes as his come hits Shaun’s chest. The kiss is slower, easier now, as if the mania has been wiped away after having the energy expended towards something a little less violent.

He gasped through each roll of Shaun’s hips after, no matter how gentle he tried to make them, moaning as if he’s managing to come all over again when Shaun’s vision blackens out around the edges.

There’s barely enough room to roll away to toss the condom with how determined John was to cling. A reminder of what will happen if he’s found here is met only with a baleful glare.

“I’ll handle it.” And there’s that smile that Shaun is quickly realizing meant nothing but trouble. “You said I was  _ good _ , Daddy.”

Shaun dropped back with a sigh, letting John curl almost on top of him while  _ giggling _ , of all things. “Until you fall asleep then,” he muttered.

John only hummed, tracing the marks on Shaun’s throat with idle fingers before burrowing straight in.

If Shaun had to sneak out in the gray light of dawn then at least he could blame the plush bedding that threatened to bury him alive, rather than the sense of rightness that settled in his chest whenever John clung on tighter.

*

The marks raise more than a few eyebrows, no doubt mostly because Shaun didn't bother trying to explain them away. At least Sharky seemed to think the best way to deal with the awkwardness of it was to simply try ignoring it as much as possible. Shaun can sit through as many references he won't quite catch as he needed to rather than have to hear what Sharky's actually thinking whenever he catches the other man staring at his neck, cheeks reddened.

Which, of course, is exactly when his radio has to flare to life.

"It seems that there are some who can't seem to behave when left to their own devices." Shaun rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Sharky's snort, readying himself for whatever lecture John's going to pass down next. Except he almost dropped his radio entirely when what he got instead was, "Perhaps it's necessary to show them where such energy can be directed. Perhaps with just a bit of...naughtiness?"

"Sharky?" Shaun rubbed a hand over his face, able to feel even through his gloves just how bad his face is burning. "How much do I have to pay to forget you heard that?"

"Nothing at all!" Sharky swore, already trying to shove his shoulders up around his ears. "But, um, some people might be interested in hearing they won the bet?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Why am I still working on this?](http://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/178183165115/kinktober-2018) Well, because I'm just that sort of trash. Feel free to hit me up with ideas if you want.


End file.
